taylorswiftfandomcom-20200222-history
I Know Places
"I Know Places" is the twelfth track from Taylor Swift's fifth studio album, 1989. It was written by Swift and Ryan Tedder. Background and writing In the deluxe edition of the album, Swift explains how she first wrote this track in a voice memo. She explained how she always wanted to work with Ryan Tedder, and then played her voice memo of her playing the idea for the song on her piano. Hidden message Hidden message: And everyone was watching. Swift has often talked about her romantic relationships in her music, but for one of the first times, in this tune she highlights the differences between her every girl dating struggles that are oh-so-relatable, and the ones that are specific to her ultra-famous status, namely her loss of privacy and the insane pressure the attention puts on her new paramours. "I can hear them whisper as we pass by, bad sign," she sings. For those looking for specific call outs, she notes about the guy in question: "Your eyes so green." For the record, Harry Styles has green eyes. Lyrics I I I I, I I I I I I I I, I I I I I I I I, I I I I, I I You stand with a hand on my waist line (I I I I, I I I I) It's a scene and we're out here and things I (I I I I, I I I I) I can hear them whisper as we pass by (I I I I, I I I I) It's a bad sign, bad sign (I I) Something happens when everybody finds out (I I I I, I I I I) See the vulture circling in dark cloud (I I I I, I I I I) Love's a fragile little flame, it could burn out (I I I I, I I I I) It could burn out (I I) 'Cause they got the cages, they got the boxes (I I I I, I I I I) And guns, they are the hunters, we are the foxes (I I I I, I I I I) And we run Chorus Baby I know places we won't be found and they'll be Chasing their tails tryin' to track us down 'Cause I, I know places we can hide, I know places I know places Lights flash on the run for the fences (I I I I, I I I I) Let them say what they want, we won't hear it (I I I I, I I I I) Lose sleep, swing ship, all the damn time, not this time (I I I I, I I I I, I I) Just grab my hand and don't ever drop it (I I I I, I I I I) My love, they are the hunters, we are the foxes (I I I I, I I I I, I I) And we run Chorus They are the hunters, we are the foxes And we run Just grab my hand and don't ever drop it My love Chorus (I) They take their shots, we're bulletproof I know places (I) And you know for me it's always you I know places (I) In the dead of night, you act so great I know places (I) And I know for you it's always me I know places (I I I I, I I I I) (I I I I, I I I I) Official audio Category:1989 songs Category:Songs written by Taylor Swift Category:Songs produced by Taylor Swift Category:2015 songs